


蛋糕

by UselessSaltyFish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSaltyFish/pseuds/UselessSaltyFish
Summary: 【VD【Fork/Cake设定【片段倾向严重，涉及食人，略微血腥，慎入【lof旧文存档





	蛋糕

“你根本不会明白自己有多甜。”

维吉尔是个嗜好甜食的家伙，可惜的是，实际上他根本无法尝出甜食的味道，甚至是任何食物的味道。  
因为他是个Fork。  
小的时候，维吉尔曾羡慕地看着自己的弟弟但丁开心地把那些娇艳欲滴的草莓和柔软的奶油大口大口地摄入体内——那么他本身的味道，也一定是甜美无比吧。

由某次但丁划破的手指，维吉尔体会到了Cake对于Fork到底有着怎样恐怖的吸引力。  
只是尝一点，一点点。  
他用舌头舔舐掉了但丁指尖上破损的毛细血管渗出的少量血液，可涌进脑海里的欲望简直在一刹那吞噬了这个尚且年幼的半魔。

他把自己锁在卧室里，为了克制反扑的食欲带来的痛苦而紧紧抱着手臂，浑身颤抖。圆钝的指甲在稚嫩纤细的胳膊上抓出显眼的伤痕，又在早于但丁觉醒的恶魔血脉之下恢复如初。  
他能够像喝草莓汁一样，把但丁的每一滴鲜血喝干，而且他渴望如此——即使这样做的后果是杀死他的亲生弟弟。  
没有在意门外的但丁困惑而担心的呼喊，维吉尔用父亲赠与他的佩刀割开了自己的手腕，尝试着吮吸伤口流出的血液。  
明明有着一样的颜色，却没有味道，没有丝毫味道。  
这说不通，这只是说不通……

失去味觉对于一个孩子来说是件可怕的事。维吉尔生活中的乐趣被生生挖走了一大块。由于随之而生的无聊，他开始和父亲学习并苦练剑术。  
他想要变得强大，只是当时还是个孩子的他并未想清楚，这到底是为了保护什么人，还是出于某种埋藏在心里的一团模糊无比的黑暗。  
维吉尔很善于隐藏自己的情绪，所以，即使是他们心思细腻的母亲，也没有发现任何端倪。

把一块又一块的黑巧克力放入口中，等待它们缓慢地融化。  
高比例的可可脂带来的苦涩并不会对维吉尔造成实际的困扰，因为它们都味同嚼蜡。他只是需要柔软融化的糖果的鲜明口感来压制住他从来没有被缓解过的食欲——对于甜点，对于但丁。  
而但丁一直认为，自己的哥哥并不喜欢甜的东西。

直至他们的整个家都分崩离析，维吉尔的身份始终是被他自己藏进了树洞里的、或许是埋在了地下的一个正在腐烂的秘密。

起初，维吉尔根本无法相信自己会成为一个Fork——他们母亲口中所述的极少数分化的人类亚种。  
以恶魔对人类广泛又不知餍足的胃口而言，它们可不会给自己设下这种愚蠢的障碍。只有人类之中有着这样仿佛诅咒般的分化。  
而但丁是一个Cake。  
出问题的并不是但丁，只是他而已。毕竟但丁本身没有遭受到任何诅咒，他有味觉，能够对于美妙的点心甚至垃圾食品都发自内心快乐地大快朵颐。或许，他身上那种致命的甜味都是维吉尔自己肖想出来的，只是想为自己的不幸找出些许慰藉。  
维吉尔厌恶承认这个事实，他才是双胞胎里更像个人类的那个。

于是他从但丁的生活中消失了。  
在魔界的生活算不上糟糕，吞咽恶魔的血肉对他而言也并非是件难以忍受的事。而在人间游历的时候，他也曾经遇到过其他的Cake，可是他们劣质奶油和香料的气味让他提不起任何胃口。

维吉尔从不担心但丁会被自己以外的人捕食掉，毕竟他的弟弟也遗传了来自他们父亲的强大血统，他大概至多会觉得莫名针对自己的家伙们有些烦人而已。  
能够对但丁产生威胁的，从来都只有维吉尔一个人。

饱受饥饿之苦的旅人在世间兜兜转转，举起刀叉满目四顾，却找不到能够填饱肚子的食物。  
最后，是食物找到了旅人。

“我可不会因为你的克制而感激你。毕竟，这么多年来，你连一个我能留住你的借口都不肯告诉我。”  
“那算是你对于自己缺乏魅力的认知？”  
“开玩笑，我超级迷人的。”

年长半魔尖锐的牙齿楔进自己双胞胎弟弟的肩膀，像只凶狠的魔兽一样瞬间撕下了一大块血肉。这个举动却可以说是充满了慈悲，因为缓慢的折磨会更加难捱。  
但丁咽下了那一刻的惨叫声，却依旧无力地瘫软在了维吉尔的怀中，难以抑制地发起抖来。他的头垂在自己哥哥的肩膀上，因为疼痛而呜咽着，凌乱地喘息着。

恶魔确实能够再生，但是痛苦分毫不减。

但丁用双臂环过维吉尔的肋骨抱紧了他，就像在委屈时抱紧他的玩具小熊。  
眼下他唯一能够寻求安慰的对象，却与他的加害者是同一个，这不免显得有些荒谬。

血液像是漏出的水一样洒了出来，但丁感觉到肩膀附近的皮肤瞬间变得潮湿无比。剧烈的钝痛之中，肉体再生又带来了些许麻木和刺痒。  
他的后背出了一层细密的冷汗。为了方便清理，他先前将上衣脱掉了。如今流动着的空气直接带走那些汗水，让他感到有点儿冷。

肩膀的伤口愈合起来十分缓慢，毕竟它甚至暴露出了但丁的锁骨。白森森的骨头周围是被撕裂的肌肉与血管，好在几根动脉已经先行愈合了，不会再持续制造大股喷血的骇人效果。但是诸多破开的静脉与更多细小的血管还在魔力的作用下渐渐搭接自身，出血并没有停下。  
蛋糕的断面流下了甜腻的果酱夹心。  
从肩膀流下，流过但丁的胸口、后背、手臂，也打湿了维吉尔的背心——但丁固执而刻板的兄长坚持在用餐时穿戴整齐。  
维吉尔把嘴里仔细嚼碎的食物咽下去，继续俯在但丁的伤口处轻轻吮吸溢出的鲜血，直至那甘甜汁液的源头渐渐由于修复而干涸。  
流淌着的温暖与满足感渐渐游走遍了他的全身，那是在他过于漫长的饥饿后终于感受到的进食的快乐。

但丁一头银色短发的脑袋始终安静地抵在他的肩膀上，难得因为痛苦而安静，只发出试图平复疼痛的喘息声。

咸味和腥味，如同血肉应该有的味道。  
蛋糕大概就是这个味道吧，毕竟，维吉尔也无处比较。  
这就是他所唯一能够尝出的、最美好的味道了。

“呼……我尝起来……是什么样的？”  
但丁终于抬起来头，故作轻松地调笑着，如果他的声线不是那样颤抖的话。他的眼眶有些发红，湿润的灰蓝色眼睛里除了隐忍之外，还有一丝真诚的好奇——是他无意识的、并非人类的自证。  
“像是草莓蛋糕。”  
维吉尔依旧是那副冷淡的模样，不愿意赘余更多的夸奖。  
他嘴边带着残留的血液，轻吻上但丁有些发白的嘴唇。而当他离开时，那里留下了一层薄薄的鲜红色。  
如同一个裱花匠，装点着他一生未变的挚爱。


End file.
